yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Damon Lopez
'''Damon (デイモン・ロペス Deimon Ropesu) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a friend of Crow Hogan, Shinji Weber and Tony Simmons.' History Damon witnessed Yūgo and Yuzu Hīragi attempting to convince people of the dangers from the Different Dimensions that could be coming to his world. '''Synchro Dimension Arc' Facility Damon was captured by Security and thrown into the Facility. There, he reunited with Crow and Shinji, who had recently been sent there as well. Upon meeting Yūya Sakaki, he mistook him for Yūgo and questioned when he had been arrested and why and where Yuzu had ended up. Damon conspired with Crow and Shinji to escape from the Facility. They had Chojiro Tokumatsu set up a tournament, with the opening match being between Yūya, Shingo and Tokamatsu himself. Knowing this would provide a distraction, they made their move during the tournament. Damon removed a ceiling vent and the ventilation fan within it. When a guard came by and questioned what they were doing, they claimed they were fixing the fan and that Damon was an expert in such things. The guard believed them and suggested they hurry so as not to miss the Duel, though. The distraction was successful and the three managed to escape.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 62: "Great Entertainment Duel Tournament" After their successful jailbreak, they met up with Yūya, Chojiro and the rest of the captured Lancers, who had managed to escape themsleves after them when Chojiro's henchman kept the remaining prisoners and guards busy with Chojiro's stash of rare cards. They attempted to swim across the bay, having been signaled that it was safe. However, their friend, Tony Simmons, who was to signal them, had been captured by Jean-Michel Roget and Security, who arrested them again. The Executive Council intervened and entered the entire group in the Friendship Cup.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" Friendship Cup Damon's first round match was against Sergey Volkov, an infamous criminal known as the "Duelist Crusher". His opponent played defensively at first, with Damon destroying his monsters with "Alien Soldier". As a result Damon taunted him, quipping that Sergey's fangs had been clipped after being captured by Security in the end, Sergey counterattacked and brutally defeated Damon, sending him flying from his bike and resulting in him being carried away on a stretcher.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 73: "The Crawling Losers" Underground Labor Facility When Shun, Gongenzaka, Shingo, and Tsukikage caused a riot, Shinji, Damon, and Tony decided to take advantage of the situation and encourage the other inmates to rebel as well. When the Arrest Corps. arrived to stop everyone, Shinji activated the conveyer belt, making them drop their weapons and was told by Damon that it worked.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 90: "The Beacon of Revolution" Jack vs Sergey After escaping from underground, Damon and others started to gather allies for the takeover of City.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 91: "The Beacon of Revolution" Damon followed Shinji as he led the Commons into the City for revolution against the Tops, but they stopped during their when Jack Atlas was scheduled to face Sergey Volkov.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 93: "The Destructive Duel Machine" Commons Rebellion They soon began rioting again after the Duel ended, and they were confronted by Security after Roget placed the City under martial law. Damon was driven back, but they were saved by Crow using "Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower". Crow tried to stop Shinji's rioting and convince him that Academia were the true enemy, but Shinji refused, claiming that he hated the Tops more than Academia and he, Damon and Tony activated their Duel Disks against Crow, who proceeded to do the same. Before they could Duel, Yūya appeared on the screen; proclaiming that Dueling was about bringing smiles to people and not a tool to be used in conflict, and he then challenged Jack to a Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 95: "The Duel You Believe In" Friendship Cup Final Match While Crow and Shinji were surprised by Yūya's mention of them in his short speech before the DuelYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 96: "Borrowed Words", it did not end the confrontation between the four of them until Shun arrived and presumably ended the situation.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 97: "The Noble Supreme Paladin" Damon, Crow, Shinji, and Tony, raced to join Yūya's Duel with Jack and voiced out his encouragement and support. They simultaneously announced the effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" with Yūya and watched Yūya deal the final blow. Crow was present to hear from Sora's broadcast Roget's latest actions as well as Yuzu's status.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 98: "Towards the Only Path" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc After Zarc's defeat, Damon is seen watching Yūya's Duel against Jack with Shinji, Tony, Amanda, Frank, Tanner, Sam, Chojiro, and his lackeys.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" He was happy when Yūya won the Duel and witnessed Yuzu's revival.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" Deck Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Synchro Dimension Category:Commons Category:Images of Damon Lopez